A New Agency? - Part 1: A New Agency Reveales Itself
(Warning: The bold words are important-to-the-story concepts/characters. Do not erase the bold. Also, this story is explained in past verbs, like "said" instead of "say", and stuff. Please do not change that. Besides, and most important, this contains CP related fan-fiction elements. Please do not change/delete those.) In 2014, there was an EPF Agent named '''Omega X', and his codename was Agent Omega X. He was a talented Agent who joined the EPF when it began, and he has saved the island from many threats such as the Ultimate Protobot 10000's first appearance, the giant geyser created by Herbert (which explains the former Herbert's Statue in the Mine Shack), the Solar Laser and many more. One day, as he was headed to the new EPF HQ, he was thinking things to himself.'' Omega X: And today, it's gonna be a boring day again... specially with the new Muppets Party. When he arrived to the HQ, he found it devastated! Many agents were on the floor, and '''G' was among them. Agent Omega X approached G.'' Omega X: G! What happened? G: Omega X... (cough) Herbert launched a missile at us this night. Omega X: Herbert?! But I thought he was gone! G: Yes, as you know, the puffles took Herbert to an unknown location, but he's not out of the game. He destroyed the EPF HQ... and half of the EPF with it. Omega X: No... G: Some agents, as Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, PH, Dot, the Director and myself, are still here. But the rest... well, you see it. Omega X: No... it can't be... G: If we had a back-up agency... Omega X: G! That's it! G: What? Omega X: Follow me. Omega X took G to the recently built spa for all penguins. G: A spa? What is it, we're going to relax here? Omega X: Nope. Omega X opened a "Staff Only" door and took G into the room inside it. G: Nice storage room. What are we going to do here? Omega X: Oh, you unfaithful penguin. Just watch and enjoy. Omega X inserted his flipper into a flipper recognizition system. System: SCANNING... SCANNED. IDENTITY: CONFIRMED. AGENT OMEGA X. OPENING ELEVATOR... Suddenly, the wall opened revealing an elevator! G: Incredible! What is this, Agent Omega X? The new EPF HQ? Omega X: Better than that. Get in. Omega X and G entered the elevator and it took them to a secret base! Omega X: G, I introduce you to the Supreme Penguin Agency, the EPF's temporary back-up agency! G: Incredible. You built all this yourself? Omega X: You see, G, I'm just an agent here. An agent with the highest rank. There're other two agents like me. Two agents enter through the elevator! Omega X: G, I introduce you to Agent Unknown '''and '''Agent MA. G: Hello, penguins! My name is G! Unknown: Agent G! I know you! MA: Yeah, from the EPF! Omega X: Agents, from now on and only temporarily... Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Dot and PH enter through the elevator! Omega X: ...the EPF and the SPA are merging. Unknown: WOW! MA: Amazing! Omega X: And of course... The EPF Director and the SPA Director (they're two different penguins) appear on a giant screen divided in two sides, one for the EPF Director and the other for the SPA Director, with each Director's respective agency logo behind them. Omega X: ...we can't forget our Directors. EPF Director: While this merge lasts, I will give orders to the EPF Agents. SPA Director: And I'll give orders to the SPA Agents! How will this temporary merge turn out? Don't miss Part 2! To Be Continued...